Electronic devices are designed with sealed housings to prevent damage to the electronics from water or fluid ingress. The sealed housings also prevent any air from being transferred into or out of the electronic devices. Many electronic devices, especially those used in public safety situations, are used in extreme environmental conditions. When used in extreme environmental conditions, a pressure difference is created between the inside and the outside of the sealed housing due to heating or cooling of the air inside the sealed housing. However, because the housing is sealed, no air can escape or enter the housing to balance the pressure difference. This difference of air pressure may negatively affect transmission and reception performance of the electronic device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.